treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Experimental Facility
"We do this to win the war. We are not abusing the animals. They are fed, given water, given nutrients, vitamins; They live healthy. They are administered pain medicine that does not allow any pain to torture the animals. The animals are hurting themselves. If they didn't act out or they didn't try to escape, then they would never be in cages and would be able to be let do what they please, if they followed the rules, which they did not." - The Boss explaining to a misbehaving worker Basic Information The Experimental Facility is located in an unmarked, large, fully-metal building in an army base. It is government funded, and it's purpose is to make war machines for the Alexandrian-Malovenian war. The Experiments The animals are usually brought in from a different government location, not taken out of the nearby forest. They only are if they are an escaped experiment. There is a large variety of animals, but none are an endangered species of any sort. They are all bred for war in another facility. They are locked up in cages that are specially designed for each animal, preventing escape. They have enough room in them for the animal to do a full circle in with out being squashed. There is a drawer that pulls out so food and water can enter. A key has to be entered in the drawer to open it. The cage usually has at least one window, that is if the animal hasn't used that to escape somehow. The animals are fed food that are rich with minerals and vitamins. They are also given vitamin water that is extremely clean. They are given these meals three times a day, at 8 AM, 12 PM and 7 PM. Animals are released from their cages to be tested upon, have a health check up, be moved or be experimented on. Only good animals are taken out to wander. Each animal's cage is separated into a section. There are five sections where the cages are held, 1-5. The Experiments are to build up soldiers and further technology for the War. It seems that if they didn't do experiments, they would loose the war and the enemies would take over. The Workers There are many workers in the facility, but only four different types. There is the scientists, the guards, the control workers, and the ordinary worker. The Scientists test on the animals, check on their health, and create new things to add to the facility or the experiments. The military-trained Guards protect the facility and prevent animals from escaping. The The Control Worker works in the Control Room, where they check on all power supply, cameras, and the status of everything in the facility. They also message the boss on what happened recently.There is only one Control Worker, but there are people that will be promoted to that rank if something happens. The Ordinary Worker cleans the facility, tends to the animals and does everything else in the facility that needs to be done. Everyone is trusted to keep the facility secret and will be "removed" if anything leaks. The Rooms There are many different rooms in the building, each are different. 'Control Room- '''Heavily-armored, secure room located on the second floor. It controls everything in the facility. The doors only open to three people, Eric Anderson the Control Room worker, James (Frequently called Jimmy) Fitzmeyer the Commander of the Guards, and Septimus Heap the senior Scientist. The door is locked by key, a voice-recognition device, an eye-identification scanner and a keypad. All of these must be unlocked to enter. There are many guards and only the most trusted people may near the Control Room. '''Cage Sections- '''Where the cages for the experiments are. There are five, 1-5. They are all located on the bottom floor '''Experiment Rooms- '''Rooms where scientists experiment on animals. There are one for each scientist, as well as extra. '''Offices- '''Personal Offices. Only higher ranks have these. They are located on the top floor and opened via key. '''Testing Rooms- '''Where the animals are tested on their enhancements. '''The Community Room-' A large room filled with toys, clefts on the wall for climbing and many more play items. Good animals are allowed here to enjoy themselves a bit. This room is carpeted and the walls are covered in a light blue wall paper. Small windows line the top of the wall on the far side, where the outside is visible. 'The Environmental Room- '''A huge room that replaces the basement. There is a park there with real grass and a few real trees. An artificial light replaces the sun and moves along with the time as well. The roof and walls mimic the sky. Hidden fans occasionally begin to turn on and silently blow through the room like wind. It seems exactly like outside, with a door that blocks the staircase that leads there. Good animals can go here to experience the outside or come to play frisbee and catch. '''Isolated Containment Rooms (ICR's)-' Metal rooms where animals are locked up in for misbehaving. If they become calmer after a while, they are returned to their cages. There are about a three dozen ICR's and each are guarded by a set of guards. They are fed through a small hole in the middle of the door, where there is a platform that can be pushed out from the outside. There are no windows and the air vents are too small for any animal to fit through. Category:Places Category:Human Areas Category:Information